The disclosure relates to a cooking appliance having a cook top. In modern times, it is not uncommon for many busy people living in small living quarters, such as small apartments, to have less available kitchen space and less available time. As their working area is very limited to prepare any food, sinks and cook tops limit food preparation activities like cutting vegetables or kneading dough. A kitchen appliance that would help to save significant space in a small kitchen area would therefore be beneficial in enabling the user to cook and to make them more comfortable during the cooking process.